Reasons
by LiliesInMoonlight
Summary: The reasons for liking someone are always slightly different ...  T rated for a little bit cursing ... R&R please


**hey, guys ... it´s me again ... I know you´ve already had enough of me, but well ... here I am^^**

**This is a one piece fic ... and believe it or not, I´ve thought of it in a Maths test^^ ... I kinda like the idea of Ace making this list^^**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (unfortunately^^)

* * *

**

_Reasons_

The reasons why everyone of Whitebeards crew liked Aki were slightly different for every member. Since the day _she_ became a member of Whitebeards crew, there hadn´t been anyone who´d said a bad word about her. There wasn´t anyone who didn´t like her … or at least didn´t respect her.

One day Ace was sitting in his room thinking about the possible reasons for the crew to like her:

1.) She never yells at anyone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND DO YOUR WORK!"

2.) She never insults anyone.

"What was that, you thick-headed, narcoleptic idiot?"

3.) She never threatens anyone.

"I swear, if you just took the last cup of coffee, you´ll wish for the marine to find you and execute you before I´ll get my hands on you!"

4.) She never curses.

"Shit! Where the bloody hell are we? Damn Ace!"

5.) She never blames anyone for something she did.

"It was Ace … not me. He … he was the one who threw all the crews underwear into the ocean!"

6.) She never lies … well.

"No, I didn´t ran off to fight him alone … I just wanted to take a walk … and BOOM … I ran into him."

7.) She always takes everyone serious.

"Jahhh, just like I´d listen to someone like you!"

8.) She always offers everyone a helping hand.

"You need help cleaning the deck? Well … good luck, I´m going to take a nap."

9.) She´s always very polite and respectful towards her commandant … Ace.

"GOD, Ace ... don´t you ever think about the consequences? I can´t believe how a bloody idiot like you could seriously make it to a commandant!"

10.) She always looks after the map.

"The map? Uhm … there was a big, big dog … and it … uhm … ate the map."

Ok, these may not be the real reasons. But still … the crew and especially Ace liked her really much.

Ace chuckled slightly, secretly never wanting her to know about his sarcastic thoughts … but these … these were _his_ real reasons:

1) She may be the best friend ever.

"Come on, we´ll face Pops together. I´ll be by your side, I promise."

2) She never let them leave a harbor without everyone on board.

"We WON´T leave, until Ace got here! I bet he just got narcoleptic again and will be here any minute!"

3) She´s got a soft side.

"Ace, come here. Look at this poor little kitten. It´s all alone. Pleeeaaase, can´t we just take it with us?"

4) She is brave.

"I won´t stop fighting ´till the end … I´ll be right by your side."

5) She pretends to be strong, but truly tries to hide how touchy she is.

"Ace, look at the moon. Isn´t it beautiful the way it glitters in silver and dark sparks, only awaiting the sun to wake up again. Uhm … of course that´s not what _I_ think! That´s what … uhm … _Thatch_ … uhm … said."

6) She loves to plan their strategies … it makes her eyes glitter in excitement.

"Well … how about we try to sail around the islands western side … they wouldn´t see us ´till we get there."

7) She´s beautiful, but doesn´t realize it.

"What? Why are staring at me? I just bought myself a new top, do you like it?"

8) She just has to say _seven_ words to make him smile.

"I trust you, Ace … with my life."

9) She has a weird obsession for coffee.

"WHO the HELL took the last cup of _my_ coffee? I want my COFFEE!"

10) She hates autumn, because she was named after it.

"GOD … why does it have to be autumn again? I HATE this bloody season!"

_Of course _everyone liked her … although she curses and yells, although she lies and blames everyone, although she threatens and insults them … because she´s one of a kind.

Smiling to himself Ace was deep in thought about _his_ reasons he liked that beautiful, stubborn woman … until the door to his room flew open, making him jump in surprise.

"Wha…" was all he could manage to say before said woman stormed into his room, "Ace!"

"Yeah … what?"

"Diner´s ready!" Aki said, a grin started to form on her face.

"So …"

"So … if I were you I´d go upstairs _now_ … I mean if you still want something to eat." Her grin grew more teasing with every word she said.

Although he didn´t want to, he smiled nevertheless. She had this effect on him … every time she grinned and teased him, his own features turned into a smile, no matter if he wanted or not.

Slowly he got up from his bed where he´d been sitting on and walked towards his door. Aki stepped aside quickly, wanting him to get through first. He barely noticeable nodded, taking a step further towards the door frame. But as he passed her, he saw something different in her eyes … something different than her teasing from before. Not wanting to leave her like this, he suddenly stopped, turning his head slightly towards Aki, "What´s wrong?"

Aki´s already big dark brown eyes widened even more in surprise, "I … uhm … what do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? Come on tell me, hon´ … what´s wrong?" Ace frowned, already trying to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

Aki´s eyes twitched annoyed, but she answered nevertheless, "I … wanted … to thank … you."

Ace would´ve expected everything … everything … except this, "Wha … why?"

"For everything you´ve done for me … stood by my side, protected me, welcomed me as your friend. Thank you … so much!"

His jaw tensed, but not because he was angry … but because it was the only way to stop him from hugging her against his chest. He was clearly touched … touched by the words from this wonderful stubborn woman.

"Aki … you …" Ace swallowed hard, not knowing what to say exactly, "… you don´t have to thank me for this!"

Together with the small blush on Aki´s cheeks, her eyes lit up, reminding him more and more of dark chocolate.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Ace interrupted her by just grabbing her hand and pulled her along with him through his door towards the kitchen.

When he looked back out of the corners of his eyes, he could see her lips form a soft smile … and his legs stopped moving immediately. Aki just looked at his back rather confused, then let go of his hand and just walked further down the hall, her dark blue locks swaying with every step she took.

Staring at her slowly vanishing back, he had to admit, that maybe … he´d forgot to add one thing to his list …

11) When she smiles his whole world stops in an instant.

**

* * *

well, that´s it ... **

**i kinda like this story, but I can´t say exactly why ... I guess it´s just Aki (GOD, I love her^^) ... and Ace of course^^**

**so ... uhm ... don´t know what to write here else ... uhm ... oh yes .. I really hope you liked it^^**

**Read & Review PLEASE^^**


End file.
